Five times he got flustered plus one time she did
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: "Cool? Yes. Handsome? Correct. Hot? Most definitely. But CUTE? No. No way! Not at all!" Chat Noir doesn't like being called cute. She and the world took advantage of that. Adrien Agreste doesn't like being called cute. She and the world took advantage of that. As for her...? (Please read this on AO3 once it's up cos the images work better there ;-;)


**EDIT - I changed the images to quote tweets just for you guys on this site, hope it's easier to read now~**

**A/N: I needed a break from coursework and drawing in general so I thought of self-indulging myself and write. I like to headcanon that Adrien/Chat gets really embarrassed whenever someone calls him "cute" because he thinks that he's clearly cool and suave lmao. I got inspired by this fic - ** For The Love of Shoujo by Otoshigo **Hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to give me critiques if I make any mistakes or errors (English isn't my first language and I have a bit of trouble reading and writing so every bit of help is lovely~).**

* * *

**~(x)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One.**_

"Thank you so, SO much Monsieur. Noir! I knew you would save me from the evil butterfly man!" A little girl, probably no older than five, giggled as the hero tossed her in the air and caught her again. Their laughs mingled innocently and Ladybug couldn't help but smile warmly at the interaction. Forbidden thoughts came to mind as she carried on observing; does Chat Noir have siblings? Is he an experienced babysitter?

All of the civilian identity related questions barreled into her mind but it took a few shakes of her head to ignore them, _for now_.

_'Hypocrite...'_ Ladybug hissed internally and rubbed her head. She blamed the tiring fight they battled against the formerly akumatised girl for all the curiousity and questions that filled her mind to the brim. Yes, that's it. All that tossing and punches did her in. No other reason whatsoever.

"I love your cat ears," The girl chirped as Chat let her chubby fingers squeeze the faux ears that rested on the top of his head. He cocked an eyebrow mischievously and then wiggled them much to the child's delight.

"And they love you too, little lady~" He felt his chest puff up in pride from not only the kid's squeals but also his Lady's laughs just a few feet away.

"That is so...CUTE!" The girl jumped up and down whilst Ladybug hummed in approval. When the red clad teen turned to face her partner, wondering why he was tight lipped all of a sudden, she raised a brow.

His face was screwed up like he's just eaten a lemon whole and a faint pink hue rested under his mask. Chat Noir twitched and spluttered for a bit before crossing his arms and scoffed, ears flat on his head and tail rattling against the floor.

"Cool? Yes. Handsome? Correct. Hot? Most definitely. But _CUTE_? No. No way! Not at all!" The girls chuckled at his pouts, much to Chat's irritation and he then wiggled a finger at them, narrowing his eyes. "Things that are cute are stuff like puppies, unicorns, flowers-"

"And you!" The girl interjected, earning a frustrated yowl from the cat.

"No! Not me! I am the host of destruction! I am the knight in shining leather! I am-"

"The most cutest thing in the whole wide world~" She twirled, causing the hero to gape incredulously on the spot and the heroine to burst out laughing nearby. Chat Noir's face took on a brighter shade of red till he harrumphed and stomped his feet, turning away to run off before he de-transforms. He felt his face burn even more as he grasped laughter from not only the love of his life but also the crowd surrounding them.

Why oh why, is the world so cruel to him?

_**Two.  
**__  
_  
"Ah! Evening Chaton~" Ladybug bit her bottom lip just before a smirk could escape when familiar green eyes glowered from the shapeless silhouette up ahead, moving into the lights where she could see him clearly. The boy flashed a tight smile, hands on hips yet his poise remained on guard.

"Good evening, Ladybug." Uh-oh. He never uses her full name unless he has something important on his mind. Like his namesake, he sauntered towards her with a grace that her civilian self could only dream of having, belt tail swishing in the air and shoulders to the back. "A little birdie told me that you and the Ladyblogger had exchanged some..._words_," He whipped out his baton and clicked a button.

_"So that was pretty eventful, hahah! What do you think Ladybug? Do you agree with the kid?"_

_"Hmmm- nah."_

_"Oh? You don't think he's cute?"_

_"No...I think he's paw-sitively adorable! The most adorable person out there~! He's like one of those cute little kittens you see on instagram that makes you go 'awwwww' and cry in happiness- don't you agree?"_

_"Yes! Absolutely! We should crown him as the cutest thing alive! Hashtag Chat Noir is the cutest 2K19 anyone?" _

The recording was cut off as Ladybug's smile grew broader and broader. Now that she could see the boy better, she was able to spot the rare raspberry flush under his mask, reaching his neck.

_'So...fucking...cute!'_

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that My Lady," Chat Noir loomed over her, using the height difference to his advantage. Much to his dismay, Ladybug was not intimidated in the very least.

"What do you mean? I was being honest," She flicked his bell, cackling internally when he lost composure for a brief second. "You didn't expect me to lie did ya?"

"My Lady-yyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Chat Noir tossed away the serious facade and fell to his knees, chibi tears gushing out of his eyes like a waterfall. "I am a sexy man! I am dripping with handsomeness! MY BEAUTY RIVALS EVERYONE'S BUT YOURS! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THI-IIIIIIIIIIS!" Ladybug couldn't help but snicker at her partner's dramaticness, rolling her eyes fondly as he flopped backwards with a wail. He looked so done with life.

"Sexy man my ass. You're only fourteen."

"AND A HALF!"

"You're still cute,"

"NO I'M NOT."

"The hundreds of thousands of people using the hashtag tonight on twitter begs to differ,"

"NooOoOOooo..."

"Just accept the facts, Monsieur. Cutie Patootie~"

"Oh for fuck's sake- wait, you were the one who tweeted that!? Ladyboobs987? You made that account today just to mock me!?"

"Heh, whoops."

_(Tweet: Ladyboobs987 21:52 PM 13/03/19_

_Monsieur. Cutie Patootie~~~_

_#ChatNoirIsTheCutest2K19_

_298 RT 463 LIKES )_

_**Three.  
**_

"Ooh la la! I didn't know you could draw, Mini Agreste," The boy wasn't able to save his doodle before it was snatched away by an enthusiastic reporter, letting out a weak _'Hey!'_ and then giving up on the spot with a fond chuckle. "You should totally get a prize for best stickman drawn," The main four giggled till Adrien took back his paper.

"It's supposed to be Ladybug..." He unconsciously pouted, showing the picture back at Alya, Marinette and Nino and then pointed at different parts of his indistinguishable scribble. "See? There's the hair, there's the mask and there's the yoyo." Adrien smiled with pride, puffing out his chest like a kid who has eaten all of their vegetables for the first time. His trio of friends gawked then melted on the spot as he radiated with pure innocence.

"C-Cute..." Marinette mumbled out. "You're too cute," Suddenly, she was aware of what she uttered out in her daze and slapped her hand against her mouth whilst the other three gaped in astonishment. A second later, Nino and Alya blurted out laughing in agreement. Meanwhile, Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms in defiance.

"No, no I'm not." Green eyes countered blue challengingly. A challenge which Marinette accepted with glee despite Alya's amazed expression. Where did the flighty, stuttery girl go?

"Yes, yes you are. You are so cute Adrien," The teen model couldn't believe his ears. How could the most sweetest, shyest, prettiest and smartest girl in his class be so..._wrong!? _He slammed his hands on her desk whilst Marinette lounged back cockily. A familiar stance he's seen from someone else before but he stashed it to the back of his head. _(A.K.A. The forbidden book of one thousand and one clues where Ladybug could possibly be Marinette despite seeing them both at the same time when Madame. Mendeleiev got akumatised). _

"Mademoiselle. Dupain-Cheng, I believe- no, I _know _that you're wrong. I am cool, awesome and stylish. NOT cute." He nodded his head as if to emphasise his point.

"But Monsieur. Agreste, you light up like a kitten whenever you get an answer right, you get excited whenever we bring new food in for you to try, you get so happy when you see a little animal nearby and I could go on and on! All in all. You. Are. A-do-ra-ble." Marinette booped his nose with a finger and winked, causing him to blush madly and trip backwards. Luckily, he landed on his seat.

"Wha!? I- erm- ack! Bleh...No!" Adrien dug his fingers into his tresses with a groan, his frustration only grew as his friends as well as some of his classmates that remained howled in laughter. Kim and Nino had the audacity to high five Marinette despite his plight! Betrayed by his bros!

"Our Bromance is over!" He pointed his finger at Nino and the rest of the boys in class but that only fuelled the fire. Heck, even Ivan was in tears, clinging onto Mylene. With a defeated sigh, Adrien scowled at Marinette again, blush never leaving his face.

He's always loved making her laugh, don't get him wrong.

Just not like this!

"Marinette..." He whined out the girl's name, standing up again and leaned into her space. "I'm. Not. Cute." His childish pout and fingers clenching her hand in desperation spelt otherwise to her.

Not for the first time, he reminded her of her wonderful partner and that sent a huge surge of confidence through her system. Without her consent, a cheeky smile was took place on her face; one that would rival her alter ego's. Marinette wriggled a hand free from Adrien's hold and brushed his fringe back before quickly kissing his forehead noisily.

"You're right, you're not cute. You're very cute," Hooking her arm with a bewildered Alya, Marinette beamed and quickly escorted them both out of the classroom, leaving behind a gobsmacked Adrien and a cheering class (save for a scoffing Chloe and growling Lila but who gives a shit about what they think).

"Dude? ...Dude? Oh shit, Marinette broke my best friend." Nino huffed after poking Adrien for the umpteenth time. The boy remained squealing quietly like a broken kettle, fully red in the face as he replayed the kiss over and over again.

**_Four.  
_**

Adrien paced the hallway in front of his father's office, apprehension eating him inside out and nibbled on his fingernails. One second he was inside the house after relentless teasing from his friends (gosh- is that how Marinette and Ladybug felt every time he pointed out how short they are?) and the next, Nathalie informs him that his father wants to see him immediately.

Plagg tried to assure him that nothing's wrong but Adrien couldn't help but panic internally. Did he do something bad? Is he finally going to be interrogated about all that camembert he orders for his gluttonous kwami? Did his father find out about the disgusting peas he's refused to eat, hiding under his napkin during dinner? Did someone snitch on him for munching on that greasy, extra large pizza that would give every dietician a cardiac arrest just from one glance?

_'Oh my God has he figured out that I'm Chat Noir-'_

"Adrien, come inside. I can hear you pacing like a lunatic out there," Gabriel's voice was like an arrow through Adrien's heart. If he had his cat ears and tail, they'd have shot up like a bullet. With a gulp and a soft purr from his kwami in his pocket, Adrien opened the door.

The first thing that Gabriel and Nathalie saw was a blonde mop of hair peering out of the door, one green eye blinking at them owlishly till the rest of his body followed suite. Adrien watched them attentively, hiding as much of his paranoia as possible with his hands behind his back. If he had his cat ears right now, they'd have been lowered since he's in the presence of the equivalent of wolves.

"You called for me, Father?"

"Yes, a couple of hours ago, something has come to my attention," Gabriel clasped his hands under his chin, glasses glinting. Adrien debated whether to swallow or not because even a pin drop could be heard in this suffocating silence. Not trusting his words, the blonde teen cocked his head in confusion, hoping the man would take that as a sign to elaborate.

"Haven't you checked Twitter lately? I'm sure you'd find your answer there." Not only has Plagg stilled in his pocket, Adrien felt his blood freeze in his veins. After he muted the app on his phone when his alter ego blew up the internet with his supposed 'cuteness', Adrien hasn't even looked at Twitter. His father is a perceptive man so...

_'He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. HE KNOWS! OHSHITLADYBUGHELPME!'_ Reluctantly, he opened the app only to squint at the new hashtag that's trending worldwide.

"WHAT!" Gabriel and Nathalie uncharacteristically jumped at the boy's sudden shout, quickly composing themselves whilst he scrolled down the tags. "WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME CUTE!? NO! WHO STARTED THIS!?" Searching for the most popular tweet, he found his target. "Chloe...how could she...BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?"

_(Tweet: Queen_B_Officiel 16:17 PM 14/03/19_

_For once the idiots in my class has a brain cell and has acknowledged how cute my Adrikins is! He is cute, utterly CUTE!_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_898.6K RT 1.2M LIKES )_

Once again, Adrien found himself on his hands and knees in despair, a gloomy cloud hovered over his head, ignorant to his guardians' amused faces and his kwami's silent cackles. His pout only grew as he saw tweets that the rest of his friends made.

_(Tweet: Ladyblog_Officiel 16:17 PM 14/03/19_

_Hell yeah! Sorry Chat Noir but not even your kitty ears can outdo the class sunshine!_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_1.1M RT 932.9K LIKES )_

_(Tweet: Lahahahahaiffe_i_cant_believe_i_have_twitter 17:22PM 14/03/19_

_u da sunflower YOU DA SUNFLOWER_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_534 RT 900 LIKES )_

_(Tweet: its_a_me_marino 18:34 PM 14/03/19_

_Hehe~ if this trends to #1 worldwide, I'll draw him as a disney princess as long as he doesn't mind ;0 _

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_903K RT 998K LIKES )_

"A disney princess...why...why is everyone like this..." Adrien grumbled out, face still on the floor and dignity shattered beyond repair. Would Ladybug mind if he took a trip to the Caribbeans and never returned to Europe again? Surely she wouldn't?

"_A-hem_\- as I was saying," Gabriel had to bite his tongue as his son comically stood right back up, back straighter than an iron board and dread clear on his face. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up. Thanks to this hashtag, the sales have skyrocketed more than ever and the younger target market has grown. You may leave,"

"B-B-But...I'm not cute..." This time, Nathalie broke out of her stoic state and slipped out a smile, both adults seeing Emilie in the boy. "I'm too cool for that..." Adrien exhaled pathetically, a blush now apparent on his face. Like a grumpy cat, he trudged out of the office and a muffled yell was heard.

A beat.

"...Surely this time I should have him-"

"No sir."

"But he's only upset because people think he's cute-"

"I said no."

"But-"

"**Gabriel. No. You are not akumatising your son.**"

"...Dammit..."

Adrien flopped to his bed with a groan, turning a deaf ear to his now loudly cackling kwami as he went through his phone again. Why does this keep happening to him? Hell! Nino is usually anti-social media yet he jumped on the bandwagon and created an account in order to embarrass him, his best friend?!

Talk about rude! Yet Adrien followed him back anyways like the GOOD friend HE is.

Out of spite and a kitten like grimace plastered on his face, Adrien smashed his fingers against the mobile's keypads and then tossed the device somewhere on his bed after creating his tweet.

_(Tweet: Adrien_A_Officiel 19:23 PM 14/03/19_

_NO. I AM NOT CUTE. STOP._

_#TakeTwitterAwayFromChloe #Betrayal101 #MarinetteI'mAPrinceNotAPrincess #YouWon'tBeLahahahhiffingAnymoreOnceI'mDoneWithYouNino #UnsubscribingTheLadyblogRN_

_623K RT 844K LIKES )_

Hopefully, the trend will die down by tomorrow and everyone will get back to some other subject again like the age old debate of pizza and pineapple or some next political bullshit-

His phone buzzed.

And again.

And again.

See, he's only had his notifications on for mutuals. He's only following very few people online. Only a handful interacts with him. Dread gnawed on the boy's mind as he tried his best to ignore the phone.

"Check the phone kid." Plagg smiled evilly, pushing the device closer to the boy's hand.

"Check it yourself. You have hands."

"But I want to see your face when we go through it~"

"You're so evil..."

"Come on~ I'd even settle on..._sigh_..._MILD _camembert tomorrow." Adrien immediately sat up and whisked the phone into his hands, ignoring the God's grumbles about his sudden change of mood. The model would literally do anything to not stink like cheese for a day. With a deep breath, he opened the app.

_(Tweet: Replying to Adrien_A_Officiel_

_ Queen_B_Officiel 2 minutes ago_

_RUDE_

_But still utterly cute (heart emoji)_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_456 COMMENTS 53K RT 202K LIKES )_

"Really Chloe...really? How did you even get that mugshot?" Adrien rolled his eyes. Thankfully, it's not as bad as he thought.

"You call that a mugshot, kid!? You look like a fresh lamb!" The kwami kicked Adrien's hair despite the boy's confusion.

_(Tweet: Replying to Adrien_A_Officiel_

_ Ladyblog_Officiel 30 seconds ago_

_nah bby you're too cute to ever do that :D_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_234 COMMENTS 62K RT 145K LIKES )_

"Oooohohoho- she got ya there boy." Plagg snickered. Adrien hated how he felt himself flush at this. Okay, so maybe he looks a little innocent in this picture- but he's not cute!

_(Tweet: Replying to Adrien_A_Officiel_

_Lahahahahaiffe_i_cant_believe_i_have_twitter__ 1 minute ago_

_No offence mah d00d but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake._

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_2 COMMENTS 34 RT 78 LIKES )_

"WHO GAVE NINO THIS PICTURE!? WHEN WAS THIS!? HOW EVEN?" The teen slammed his head back down in the pillow as Plagg burst out in snickers again, hooting to the point where he had to land on the bed to regain his bearings.

Taking a minute to calm his mind down, Adrien took a deep breath, willing his blood to get out of his cheeks when it comes to Marinette's response. She'll go easy on him, right? She's polite and sweet so she probably sent an apology or something like that...

Right?

_(Tweet: Replying to Adrien_A_Officiel_

_its_a_me_marino__ 2 minutes ago_

_You were saying?_

_#AdrienIsCute2K19_

_449 COMMENTS 500K RT 867K LIKES )_

Unbelievable.

And it's the best picture yet.

(It was of Ladybug swinging away whilst holding him bridal style in an event which he needed saving when Chloe's mother got akumatised).

The rest of the night was spent with the boy screaming into his pillow with a complexion that would rival a fruit.

**_ Five._**

"Maybe if you didn't start calling other people cute, none of this would have happened, Princess," Chat Noir countered in a mock disappointed tone, tsk-ing playfully as Marinette rolled her eyes in his arms. They were hiding behind a chimney as the akuma stomped past in anger.

**"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE MARINETTE! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL CUTE BOY LOOKS LIKE AND THEN YOU CAN FINALLY SEE HOW WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"**

"Ugh- a Mr. Nice Guy." Chat twisted his nose in disgust at him, instinctively clutching Marinette tighter towards his frame. Whether she gasped because of the sudden possessiveness or because of how the akuma was finally gone, he never knew.

"But it wasn't just me," Marinette pouted playfully which earned a small laugh from the hero. Gently, he placed her down on her feet, deeming the rooftop to be safe for now. He kept a hand around her waist though, knowing that her infamous clumsiness could strike any minute.

"You're all torturing that poor boy ya know?" Noir playfully flicked her forehead but then quickly pulled her back towards him as they heard the akuma nearby again. Using his dark attire to his advantage, Chat Noir caged his body around Marinette's against the chimney wall, blending in the shadows. With that saucy wink of his, the girl knew in an instant that he was super close on purpose.

_ 'That damn flirt...'_

"Well, there's nothing wrong with complimenting the one you love, right?" Marinette pretended to not notice his skin erupting in red and his words minced into soup as he quickly tried to remain calm.

"L-Love? Ah yes, you're very good friends. You love all your friends, right? Not that I know that you're friends but I'm assuming from what I've seen online but anyways- yeah-"

"No you silly kitty," Marinette answered gently, cupping a hand against his cheek. For once, Chat Noir didn't mind that he was all heat up because her contact was like a breath of fresh air.

Her familiar eyes that reflected the sky was so intense that he felt like she was seeing into his soul. Like she was seeing him, all of him. As if she held all the secrets to the world. Maybe, his eyes reflected that too.

"I love him...like you love Ladybug,"

Marinette's eyes never left his. The hands that were gripping the wall on either sides of her head sank to her shoulders and then rested on her forearms. His heart beat faster than ever and he wouldn't be surprised if Marinette was able to hear it crash against his chest. His breathing turned heavy as his pupils visibly dilated, making Marinette gasp quietly in awe.

Unconsciously, one of his hands slipped on top of hers that was cupping his face, leaning into the touch till he rested his forehead on Marinette's.

He could kiss her right now.

He could have those soft, sweet, luscious looking, freshly glossed lips against his and finally find out what it's like to kiss her.

Make her finally his after what felt like an eternity of pining.

Their lips were barely brushing now.

"You should tell him, Marinette," His body was now flush against hers, matching every groove like a puzzle that's made for each other. Their breaths intermingled and their eyes were almost closed. Never before has he felt something so powerful like this. He never wanted this moment to end! Neither did she.

"I already have," The designer's words were barely a whisper yet the boy caught every single syllable. Instantly, the two amazing, wonderful girls he knew blended into one mighty, kickass, beautiful girl and a flood of emotions broke the dam of his will, surging Chat Noir to press his lips-

**"WHERE ARE YOU DUPAIN-CHENG!? IF YOU COME OUT NOW, MAYBE I WON'T PUT BARS IN YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW!"**

Chat Noir's lips met Marinette's cheek again as she instinctively turned her face towards the direction of where the akuma was yelling. The moment was ruined. Tattered. Torn to smithereens. Chat Noir let out a quiet but feral growl, face probably turned into a permanent red colour and one set of claws dug into the wall to show how pissed he was.

So close.

"I-I-I guess you gotta go?" Marinette let out a nervous chuckle, gesturing a cute but quick 'shooing' motion with her hands like he's a stray. The boy clad in black simply snorted, pinning both his hands against the wall again.

"No, I don't think so. Spots on Marinette,"

"Eep..."

**_Plus One._**

Adrien yelled into his pillow for, _according to Plagg_, the two-hundred and eighty-fourth time. He didn't even move a muscle as Ladybug swooped through his open window and landed on a floor with a well timed somersault. Plagg gave her a round of applause as she got up and gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you~" Ladybug giggled and then placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips. "Now tell me O' Great and Powerful Plagg," The kwami in question, puffed up his chest with a cheshire smile. Adrien internally swore to give the annoying menace mushrooms for dinner just to wipe it off. "Has the cat behaved during time out? Or do I need to leave him there for ten minutes longer?"

"Why, thank you very much for acknowledging my superiority my dear Ladybug~" Plagg barely managed to dodge the pillow that Adrien tossed at him. "Unf_urrrr_-tunately, he's been a mopey piece of shit. Please snap him out of it before he starts tossing something dangerous at me- OW!" Finally, a pillow managed to hit him after the tenth throw. Adrien blew a raspberry in response whilst the God rambled angry curses in an ancient language.

"I can't believe you put me in time out! What am I? Eight? Hmph! Ridiculous!" He scoffed again but all that Ladybug could do was smile fondly, roaming towards him till she sat on the foot of his bed.

"That's for tossing the akuma into La Seine, twice. There was no need for that. Also, you sounded a bit like Chloe just now," She had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing out loud again when Adrien shivered exaggeratedly from her last statement.

"Okay, first, Chlo's my childhood friend so I get a pass on that. Second, you're right, I should have tossed him in there a dozen more times."

"Adrien!"

"That upperclassman has an infamous record in our school for using girls and dumping them immediately, getting involved with bad people and when the girls around his age wasn't enough, he tried to go for you! No, he definitely should have stayed in the river water for much longer."

"Minou...I know, but I don't think that's entirely why you were so pissed?" Adrien was suddenly aware that Ladybug was sitting next to him, cradling his cheek and peering into his face with those sweet, mesmerising eyes of hers. The model picked up his hand, stroking hers that was cupping his cheek and then his fingers made way to her face, thumb stroking her bottom lip.

A light rouge glow took place on her cheeks as Ladybug finally got the memo. Her confidence seemed to have seeped out all of a sudden, snatching her hand back and clasping them both on her lap as she looked away. Adrien let out a defeated sigh.

"For a long time, Marinette, I've been suspecting that Ladybug is you." The boy admitted and he felt rather than saw Ladybug sitting up with alert. "The more I got to know my sweet classmate and kickass partner, the more the puzzles began to click. You're not very good with hiding yourself after all," He nudged his shoulder against Ladybug's affectionately, eating up the beautiful red hue that spread from her cheeks to the base of her collar.

"I-Is that so?" She looked so happy that Adrien couldn't help but melt.

"I was confused at first. I didn't know whether I was hoping it would be you or if I was just trying to console myself by directing my feelings at civilian you. At one point, I thought I was in love with two different girls and felt so guilty and at another, I was in denial of my feelings for you."

"Ugh don't get me started on the gajillions of questions and dilemmas he sent at me every night, yearning for you- OWCH! Will you quit that kid!?" Plagg, who interrupted the confession was immediately hit with another pillow by his chosen. As revenge, the tiny God tossed back the pillow, effectively hitting the boy in the face and then dived back to his corner. "No respect for a God here at ALL! Hmmph!" He was responded by an annoyed groan from Adrien and a cute chime of giggles from Ladybug.

_ 'See what I have to deal with?'_ Adrien gestured with his hands with an irked face. His love laughed again, lending him a hand so that she can pull him up back to a sitting position.

"Who cares? You love him," She lightly punched his shoulder with warmth. Her lips upturned so wonderfully that Adrien couldn't help but wonder how lucky he is right now.

"Mmhm, but not as much as I love you," In a swift move that's iconic to his alter ego, Adrien took hold of one of Ladybug's hands and pressed his lips against the knuckles as lovingly as he could ever muster.

His eyes were fluttered closed. His lips were smoothly pursed. The warmth that emitted from his lips to her magically gloved hand was like skin on skin contact.

Ladybug quickly held back her squeaks but it didn't go unheard and neither did her immediate blush go unseen. Adrien cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

_'She never gets flustered when I kiss her hand...unless...'_ It took him everything to not let his lips slide into a cunning smirk. Twisting her hand so that the palm was facing him, he kissed it again.

"I love you," He murmured against her skin. This time, he let his eyes peek through his lashes, relishing how the heroine was flustered beyond comprehension. She was pure Marinette right now.

"I-I kn-know! Haha-"

She was interrupted with another kiss, this time on the inside of her wrist.

"I love you~" He wasn't able to hide the jesty glint that twinkled in his eyes so Ladybug was quick to catch on. As IF she would let HIM turn the tables! Not after he's been flustering her for so long in school!

"Who-Who wouldn't! I'm amazing. Hmph!" She crossed her arms and legs, looking away with a huff. "I always get the _cute _ones after me, hmm?" Hah- now he should be put off.

Ladybug should have known better than to underestimate her persistent partner.

"Yet you've managed to get this cute one to fall for you twice, My Lady," Ladybug froze at the contact of his lips brushing her ear. His words in a husky whisper. Damn...is he now immune to her newly found fluster material?!

_'S-Since when was he able to do stuff like this!? Should I be concerned of what anime he's been watching lately?'_ Ladybug inhaled sharply. This didn't deter Adrien, not one bit.

"My Princess," His lips trailed to her cheek, marvelling at how much redder she's gotten. He was now facing her, biting his lip with glee at the way her eyes were scrunched shut and her lips tightened. "My Marinette," His last words were spoken lovingly as he brushed her fringe away to kiss her forehead gently. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered once more. "I love you,"

In a blink of an eye, Tikki unravelled Ladybug's transformation, surprising both of the superheroes. With a wink and a kiss to the cheek to both holders, the Goddess darted towards wherever Plagg was.

"That sly little bug...I didn't know she could do that." Marinette puffed out a cheek. Swiftly, she was aware of Adrien's bare hands on hers, interlocking their fingers. His face was pure Chat Noir right now.

"I'm glad she did though." Without shame, he admired her chosen attire for the night, letting his ego get bigger and bigger. A thin black top with strappy sleeves and neon green shorts, matched with black fuzzy socks and her hair was let down. Marinette squirmed slightly, wanting to cover herself but at the same time, loved the way he observed her.

"I-It's not what you think..." She mumbled out pitifully. It was no use really.

"You're wearing my colours," Her stomach leapt at the happiness and want that was in his voice. Of course she'd wear his colours, anything to pay tribute to him one way or another. Instead, she replied with something else.

"I didn't know you copyrighted them. What are you going to do? Sue me?" Marinette's response was a devilish grin and o-ooooh boy! She was not expecting it to look so hot on his face right now right this second. This isn't fair at all!

"Well, whenever I see something in my colours, I usually make them mine," His lips were trailing her cheek again as he pushed her backwards. Firmly but gently till he was hovering over her. "I want to make you mine...if you'll have me?" His lips stopped shy of hers, brushing the corner and his fingers tightened hers momentarily.

"Yes...kiss me Adrien,"

.

He didn't need anymore prompting after that.

**_ Bonus._**

"I don't understand! How did you manage to get this trending!? You stupid cat!" Marinette pushed Adrien off her bed, ignoring his cackles as she pursed her kiss bruised lips in annoyance. Her phone wouldn't stop pinging and her notification from all social media were endless! The red never disappeared from her cheeks as Adrien climbed back, grabbing the poor girl against his chest with one last chuckle.

"Awww~ are you feeling _embarrassed_, Little Bug? I certainly do not know how that feels." He kissed her soundly, smiling as she melted into the act and combed his fingers through her hair. God did he love her hair. Perhaps as much as loves kissing her. Just before he could really get into the kissing, Marinette pulled away with a pout.

"No more kisses for you, Monsieur."

"Oh come on, it was getting good," He nuzzled her neck, trying to act as innocent as possible. "And it's not fair either- we weren't at that stage when you not once but _twice _proclaimed me as 'cute'." His sloppy kisses on her neck showed that he was everything but annoyed or bothered about the events anymore.

"I was just- mm- stating f-facts- mmph!" She was interrupted by another sweet kiss, forgetting her words midway. She simply sighed into it, letting the dork have his way just a bit more till she pulled away again.

"Marine-eeette...stop pulling away," He pulled her hands to his lips again, puckering them without breaking contact on the skin. "You're ridiculous, you know?" His words were mumbled against the soft flesh of her palms as he opened his eyes to contort a mock glare.

"Not as ridiculous as your hashtags."

The boy easily smiled, bringing Marinette into his arms happily and inhaled her sweet, sugary scent.

"I was just stating facts," He retorted. Dupain-Cheng rolled her eyes at him. "Okay~ And I also wanted the whole world to know that I love you," Adrien hummed into her hair, squeezing her tight. His smile broadened when he felt her arms encase his torso and squeeze back. He peered down and nodded to himself- just as he predicted. She was hiding her flushed face against his chest. She's so cute, so SO cute.

"Dumb cat...iloveyoutoo..."

.

_(Tweet: Adrien_A_Officiel 4:22 AM 15/03/19_

_I can't believe that my Princess finally said yes! We're finally together! I love you! its_a_me_marino_

_#ILoveYouMarinette2K19 #WeLoveMarinette2K19 #MarryMeAlready2K19 #MakeMeADupainCheng #DidIMentionThatILoveMarinette_

_2.8M RT 5.8M LIKES )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(x)~**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I've managed to get this far again. It was meant to be a bunch of short, fluffy drabbles, not breaking 2K words perhaps. Suddenly, I had a bit too much fun with the twitter generator and SUDDENLY LADRIEN and SUDDENLY K S. OOf, I hope you all enjoyed~**


End file.
